


【歪宽】Summertime Sadness

by 384lyf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Summary: 职场au
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

职场AU

OOC！歪宽！本章有KTK！

庆功会气氛达到最高潮的时候，每个人都站起来举杯，嬉笑的庆祝的声音几乎冲破包间的屋顶。大家唱起克洛泽之歌，向领导着团队拿下大项目，又即将调任离开的克洛泽致意。穆勒他们几个人喝的不少，都起哄着让克罗斯领唱，而事实上，他只能勉强咧开嘴，做出自己是在笑着唱歌的样子，一个音节都发不出来。

克罗斯不能抑制自己把眼光集中在克洛泽身上。他的上司，他的学长，他从大学到现在一直追逐着的身影。他从毕业之后就来到这家互联网公司做技术，因为克洛泽在这里。过去的几个月里，他们日夜不休的合作，研讨，为公司开发出一款新的AI智能产品，一经上市便为公司带来巨额营收。这不是他们第一次一起做项目，却是最成功的一次。那几天里，克罗斯觉得前所未有的幸福，他好像终于和克洛泽并肩而立，他甚至想要不要告白。

然后项目组的人一起来喝庆功酒，克洛泽宣布了他要调任到隔壁城市的消息。理由是“未婚妻在隔壁市工作，我们应该快要结婚了。”

他这句话几乎让一群平时只知道埋头敲代码的程序员沸腾了。大家一边高呼K神真是人生赢家，一边起哄着要看看嫂子的照片。克罗斯坐在克洛泽左手边，浑身冰冷。他勉强举起酒杯跟克洛泽碰杯，手指颤抖。克洛泽温柔的拍拍他的头，“托尼，别再喝了，你喝的有点多了。”

穆勒他们几个又在不知道开心什么，暂时放过克洛泽的八卦。克洛泽终于有空，弯下腰来，跟他最喜欢的下属说说话。

“托尼，之前这个项目你做的很棒。等我走了以后，AI方面的业务会主要交给你负责。过两天我们一起交接下工作。”

他拍拍克罗斯的脸颊：“你最近做项目熬夜太多，看起来很疲惫。这段时间刚好好好放松下吧。”

克罗斯模糊的想，他们之前就这样总是有身体接触，好像两个人都不觉得有什么不对。

他看着克洛泽温柔的神情，问了另外一句话：“米洛学长，你的未婚妻，你和她在一起开心吗？”

克洛泽笑了，笑意印在眼尾每一道褶子里：“恋爱结婚，这就是件顺理成章的事，等你到了这个时候，就知道是不是开心了。”

克罗斯心想：不，他看起来很开心。

这时候厄齐尔和赫迪拉又来敬克洛泽酒。他们是后端，虽然跟克罗斯他们不是一个组，但在这个项目上也出力不少。克洛泽就又被拉走了。

庆功酒热热闹闹的喝了快一晚上，到尾声的时候，隔壁包间产品组先结束了，走过来几个人和技术这边的老大克洛泽握手致意。克罗斯他们组大家也站起身来，开始三三两两的商量怎么回去。

米洛一边和产品那边闲扯，一边还顾得上问他：“托尼，我看你今晚不太舒服。一会我打车先送完你再回去吧。”

克罗斯几乎是条件反射的拒绝：“不，我自己回去。”

克洛泽有点意外，平时克罗斯几乎不会反驳他说的任何一句话。

跟克洛泽握手的产品经理仔细看了看克罗斯，突然说：“你就是托尼啊，我上班有时会看到你，你是在安联大道那边住吗？”

克罗斯看看对方标志性的歪嘴笑，一时也觉得有点眼熟，答道：“是，我去年搬到那边，你也在那边住吗？”

产品经理答道：“是啊，我是马尔科。那刚好，我今天没喝酒，开车捎你回去好了。“

克罗斯有点恍然大悟，他之前经常听到这个名字，穆勒他们说这是一个非常厉害的产品，因为需求提的又急又猛，人称小火箭，没想到本人却是堪称清丽的好看。

不过他现在只想赶紧避开和克洛泽独处的机会，于是先按捺住程序员对产品经理本能的发怵，道了谢便答应下来。

克洛泽还是有点担心的样子，对他说：“回去记得发个信息给我。“

克罗斯点点头，恢复他在克洛泽面前一贯的乖巧，搂搂克洛泽的肩膀，说：“学长，再见。“

罗伊斯车技不算好，克罗斯靠在椅背上，耳边听着比伯的歌，身体感到疲惫，头脑却因为酒精而亢奋。他想，他不要回家，这样的时候回到空荡荡的家里，肯定会失眠，甚至还会大哭一场。他记得安联大道上有一家酒吧，之前他陪认识的几个爱玩的朋友去过一两次，每次都是朋友被搭讪走过夜，他自己老老实实回家。当时的他心里只有米洛，所以对于这种环境有点些微的排斥。但现在不一样，米洛要调走了，结婚了。他从十七八岁就开始追逐米洛，最后还是像两条单链表一样，走向不同的方向，永远都不会有交集了。这种时候，他想到酒吧里尝试找个看得过眼的人过夜。他想，虽然感情不是想要就能得到，但至少性可以。

把自己的私生活暴露给同事不算明智，不过不知道为什么，克罗斯觉得罗伊斯是个会保守秘密的人——也可能是因为他现在混沌的脑子已经想不了太多。他轻声说：“马尔科，可不可以把我放到安联大道上那家酒吧门口。“

罗伊斯有点惊讶的看着他：“你还没喝够？“

克罗斯露出个晕晕乎乎的笑容：“我想去玩玩。“

罗伊斯挑了下眉毛，仿佛理解的点点头。克罗斯不确定罗伊斯是不是已经把他当成夜生活丰富的玩咖，不过管他呢，哪条法律规定了程序员就不能跑到酒吧猎艳。下车的时候罗伊斯提醒他，记得克洛泽说让他到家了发信息。克罗斯想不到这时候还能听到克洛泽的名字，心烦意乱的答应下来。虽然是工作日的夜晚，酒吧里人依然很多，克罗斯坐在吧台前，一边打量着四周，一边思忖着，如果能找到人春宵一度，明天是否要直接去上班。

他多喝了几杯酒，平时发胶抹得一丝不乱的金色发丝有几根垂落到眼前，神色天真又犹豫。坐在吧台的高脚凳上，一双长腿还是显得有点无处安放。马上就有人走到他身边搭讪，克罗斯还不太清醒，看到来搭讪的男人身量颇高，一头黑发，下意识的就笑一笑。

男人把手放到他的肩膀上，他还没有作出反应，已经被另一个人拿下去。那个人从身后揽住他，笑着对搭讪的男人说：“我朋友喝的有点多了，我来接他。“

克罗斯有点惊讶的回头，竟然是罗伊斯去而复返。他一时不觉得自己跟这位刚认识的产品经理关系有好到这个地步。搭讪的男人很快走了。罗伊斯拿下他手里的酒杯，皱眉道：“托尼，我送你回家吧。”

克罗斯闭上眼睛，他确实喝多了，说话也就格外的不经大脑：“马尔科，你管我。”

罗伊斯好像努力在和他解释：“你喝多了，一个人在这里不安全。”

克罗斯笑了出来：“马尔科，你也太乖了。你当我是高中女生，怕我在酒吧里被骗财骗色？”

罗伊斯居然还真的点点头。

克罗斯觉得越发烦躁，伸手把碍事的衬衫领口扯开。”坦白说，我就是不想回家，来酒吧里就是为了找人过夜的，你现在明白了吗？”

他动作大胆，神情却冰冷，好像又变回平时的那个技术骨干，说的话却完全不是那么一回事：“马尔科，你快回家吧，别在这里站着了。你把跟我搭讪的人都吓跑啦。”

罗伊斯看他这个样子，火气也上来了。他伸手把克罗斯的领口整理好，冷冷道：“我听明白你的意思了，你就是想随便找个人过夜，不管是谁都可以是吗？”

他这话说得伤人，克罗斯却好像完全没听出来一样，点头道：“没错。”

罗伊斯说：“跟我回家。”

克罗斯张开嘴，又闭上，说：“什么？”

罗伊斯说：“跟我回家。你不是说想随便找个人过夜吗，那就跟我回去。我保证我比你在这里找到的人质量都要高。”

克罗斯张口结舌，隔了一会说：“我们是同事，这样不好吧。”

罗伊斯说：“你别忘了，这条街住的可都是附近互联网公司的员工。你在这里随便抓个人，未必不会搞到竞品公司的员工，这想必还不如同事。”

克罗斯顺着罗伊斯的思路一想，昏聩的大脑也不得不承认他说的很有道理。

罗伊斯看他若有所思，不由分说拉住他的手，把他带出酒吧。再次坐上罗伊斯车的时候，克罗斯已经迷迷糊糊的快要睡过去了。他依稀感到罗伊斯给他凑过来系安全带，睫毛像小刷子划过他眼前。哪怕在半睡半醒之间，也不由得被这样的俊美震慑。

克罗斯想，罗伊斯说的没错，在这酒吧里的人，都没可能比得上他。


	2. Chapter 2

职场AU

OOC 逻辑死！本章微量ktk

“托尼，到家了吗？”

看到这条短信的时候，克罗斯已经被安置在罗伊斯家的客房里。他不是没跟罗伊斯表达自己想要一夜春宵的打算，但罗伊斯坚定的说他不跟酒醉的人发生性/关系，把他赶到客房，并扔给他一件T恤当作睡衣。克罗斯悻悻的躺下玩了会手机。酒精是好东西，可以让人暂时忘记难过，整个头脑被懒洋洋的欢欣所包围。除了在收到那个人信息的时候。

不能装作没看到，米洛在他的联系人里置顶了太多年，他俩都不是热爱交际的人，但却每天都会抽空发几条信息，有关工作的，有关生活的。他曾经把这个当作是自己特殊的证明，现在才知道，这完全是是他一个人的一厢情愿。克罗斯在信息的发送框里打字“学长，你为什么还在关心我。”删掉。再打下“学长，你要走为什么不告诉我。”再删掉。最后他回复“学长，我到家了，你也早些休息。”

他没办法再玩手机，也没办法睡着了。他在黑暗里睁着眼睛发了会呆，觉得自己这样矫情又可笑。克罗斯开始埋怨罗伊斯赶走他的搭讪对象。他就是想知道，爱不能给他快乐，那么性可不可以。

罗伊斯，他明明说要用自己代替的。

克罗斯走出自己的客房，色厉内荏的敲罗伊斯的房门。他以为需要敲很久才能把罗伊斯从睡梦中吵醒，没想到门马上就开了，罗伊斯皱眉看着他，写字台上笔记本屏幕还亮着，看起来在做竞品分析。即使克罗斯满心邪火，这时候也忍不住肃然起敬，问他：“你还在加班？”

罗伊斯倚在门边，一副不想跟他多谈的架势。克罗斯看着他，在昏暗的灯光下，罗伊斯仍然俊美到几近锋锐，表情却出奇的冰冷。这让克罗斯越发烦躁。他干脆什么都不说了，直接扑上去抱住了罗伊斯，用脸颊蹭他的侧颈。

他有点担心被罗伊斯去公司指控性骚扰，因此除了第一下热血上头的抱上去，接下来的动作就显得束手束脚，只敢在对方后背小幅度的乱摸。然而令他惊异的是，两个人的身体完全贴合在一起的时候，透过薄薄的棉质家居服，他感受到罗伊斯已经勃/起了。

总不会是因为做竞品分析勃/起的吧。克罗斯下意识的打量一下自己，他只穿了罗伊斯的t恤，堪堪遮到大腿，赤着脚。虽然从前很多人对他说过他的脚踝很性感，但是…他试探着问罗伊斯：“马尔科，你也喜欢我的身体，是不是？”

罗伊斯显然是愣了一下。他刚才看起来像是因为被发现了勃/起而尴尬，正在推开克罗斯，听到这句话，动作反而停下了。他表情晦暗不明的盯着克罗斯，没说话。而克罗斯被一而再，再而三的置之不理，也渐渐觉出自己这晚上一直在做丢人现眼的事，不免既羞恼，又后悔。他讪笑了两声，自己放开罗伊斯，说：“你睡吧马尔科，我只是开个玩笑。”

不会有比这更尴尬的时刻了。克罗斯说完就想赶紧离开，最好以后跟罗伊斯再也不要在公司碰上。然而罗伊斯却抓住他的手腕。

罗伊斯一字一句的说：“你说的没错，我确实很喜欢你的身体。”

克罗斯还没反应过来，已经被罗伊斯拉进房间，按着肩膀推倒在床上。这变故太出乎意料，他忘了反抗，只是把眼睛睁的圆圆的，自下而上的看着罗伊斯。罗伊斯看得心头一热，俯身下去亲吻他。

克罗斯这时候才想到，自己可以推开罗伊斯。然而他既已经失了先机，之前又苦苦求欢，现在虽然过程有些尴尬，但结果可能刚好跟他刚才的想法对上了。因此也放弃了反抗的打算。这不是因为他正在跟罗伊斯难舍难分的接吻，马尔科的吻像酒精，令人松弛，迷醉，又飘飘欲仙。

他们吻了很久，吻到两个人都有些喘不上来气。克罗斯睁开迷蒙的双眼，发现罗伊斯已经挤到他腿间，手在床头柜摸索着拿套子。他帮罗伊斯脱下宽松的家居裤。罗伊斯给他扩张，脸上的表情有点邪气，克罗斯不知道为什么，甚至觉得他还有点委屈。罗伊斯手指的动作越来越大，暧昧的水声在房间里响起。克罗斯只能闭上眼睛，小声说：“马尔科，轻一点。”

…

第二天醒来的时候，克罗斯发现罗伊斯已经上班去了，还在餐桌上给他留了简单的早餐。他花了很长的时间检查自己身上的指印和吻痕有没有被衬衫遮好，同时觉得腰使用过度，可能今天需要站着敲代码。上班的路上他努力回忆了一番，还是不知道这一切是怎么发生的，怎么莫名其妙的就跟同公司的产品经理睡了，整个过程既无地自容，又活色生香。然后他的思维又滑向另一件事—今天到了公司需要找米洛交接工作，米洛就要走了。

不过他这天早上没来得及去找米洛。他在工位上还没坐定，就发现周围同事们纷纷拿起笔记本走向会议室。昨天喝了不少酒，今天却依旧神采奕奕的克洛泽也来招呼他：“走吧，托尼。我们去参加季度Review。”

季度Review是他们公司的传统。每个季度公司都会要求各部门开一个Review大会，部门里每个团队会派出一位同事总结自己团队在本季度的成果，营收等业务增长，提出下季度的努力方向。克罗斯他们团队这种抛头露面的工作一般都交给老大克洛泽。

克罗斯这才想起前两天收到的通知Review时间的邮件，赶紧夹起笔记本跟上队伍。他觉得这个时机很不错，会议室里的椅子比他工位上的电脑椅可软和多了。

他坐在穆勒旁边，先是听着技术团队的老大米洛总结他们上季度的成果（其中夹杂着一些对他和米洛合作完成的那款产品的溢美之辞），在商务团队主管莱万讲话的时候偷偷摸出手机玩了一会。然后是产品团队的同事发言—

穆勒用力的拍打他，高声说：“你看看人家马尔科，都代表产品团队Review发言了！”

克罗斯正在喝水，闻言一口水差点喷出来。他先示意穆勒不要大喊大叫，要知道周围好几个同事都在看他了。然后忍不住狐疑地问：“别告诉我他已经高升产品团队主管了。”

穆勒说：“那倒没有，我听说只是产品的老大出差了。不过，二把手是有的。”

昨天晚上还在他身上奋力耕耘的人，此刻西装革履在台上坐着，一本正经的讲PPT，观众们还随着他的发言频频颌首。克罗斯不禁想，怪不得他昨天做PPT到深夜，早晨还那么早就走了。他研究了一会罗伊斯有没有黑眼圈，最后得出结论，要么是罗伊斯用了遮瑕膏，要么这人的精力之旺盛让常人没办法理解。

穆勒好像很看好罗伊斯，一直在他旁边一惊一乍的。“对了托尼，昨晚好像是马尔科送你回去的吧，有没有多聊几句。”

“聊了不少。”不光聊了，还亲了，睡了呢。

“不是我说，我觉得他们做产品的同事和咱们搞技术的就是不太一样，说话很有技巧，平时相处觉得很舒服。”

“是挺舒服。”虽然昨晚确实称得上舒服没错，但我的屁股现在都在疼。

想到这里，克罗斯在座位上难耐的活动了一下身体，动作有点大，他看到已经讲完Review，正在回答观众问题的罗伊斯突然朝他这边露出个有点邪气的笑容，他不确定罗伊斯是不是看到了他。


	3. Chapter 3

职场AU OOC!

克罗斯以为只要他熬过季度Review，就能在接下来的一天中不再看到罗伊斯那张该死的俊美而又让他不由自主的回想起昨晚许多场景的脸。然而他的想法宣告落空。Review刚一结束，米洛就来通知他，之前大获成功的AI产品要推出pro版，增添多种新功能，之前负责的产品同事跳槽了。公司安排了新的产品来对接，正是刚刚在季度Review上大放异彩的罗伊斯。

克罗斯自认倒霉的拿起笔记本电脑，跟米洛、穆勒一起，去开跟新来的产品同事的碰头会。一走进会议室的门就看到罗伊斯已经坐在桌前盯着他自己的屏幕，仍然神采奕奕，仿佛昨晚的辛勤工作(克罗斯还算上了在自己身上的那部分)和刚才的发言都没有带给他丝毫的疲惫。他正在胡思乱想着，米洛拉开椅子坐在他旁边，把手边的一个奖杯推给他。

“这是什么？“几个人的目光都被吸引过来，克罗斯拿起奖杯来端详。

“上次我们开发的那款AI产品获得了公司上季度的技术攻关奖，我快要走了，这个奖杯留给你做纪念吧。“米洛轻柔的说。

克罗斯的手指无意识地摩挲着奖杯的底座，那上面刻着开发人员的名字，他和米洛的名字紧挨在一起，一时间竟然觉得鼻子有点酸。他说：“我会好好保存的。“

穆勒在旁边发出怪叫，自来熟的揽过罗伊斯的肩膀，抱怨托尼的郑重其事像是在演什么电视剧。克罗斯抬起头，看到罗伊斯微微笑着看着他，眼神里带点若有所思又好像了然的神情，没来由的就有点心虚。

米洛这时候问他：“托尼，昨晚你好像回去很晚，路上没什么事吧？“

克罗斯心里警铃大作，还没来得及回答，罗伊斯已经很快地插话：“昨晚托尼喝的不少，在我家睡的。“

米洛挑了挑眉毛，对克罗斯说：“原来昨晚还这么麻烦马尔科，托尼，你怎么还不好意思告诉我。“

克罗斯不知道如何解释，穆勒在一边替他解围：“老大，托尼当然是觉得你婆婆妈妈的，怕你担心他！“

罗伊斯笑着说：“别担心，我家非常安全，托尼睡得相当好，我今天早上走的时候，他还在赖床不起来。“

大家都笑起来，克罗斯告诉自己罗伊斯只是开了个玩笑，但却没办法控制自己的脸红。“睡得很好“这四个字，伴随着一些奇怪的画面，在他脑海里挥之不去。

自从一起接手了新的项目，克罗斯和罗伊斯的交际明显变得密切。开始的时候只是纯粹的工作交流，克罗斯体会了一把罗伊斯“小火箭“的威名，被他花样翻新的需求搞到晕头转向，有几次还拍案而起，跟罗伊斯怒吼他的需求毫无意义。慢慢的在工作交流中会夹杂一两句吐槽，再到后来，他们已经习惯在开会的时候要求对方帮忙带一杯咖啡了。如果忽略他们睡过一次，克罗斯从心底觉得，罗伊斯是个值得结交的朋友。

日子被忙碌的工作所充满。米洛走的那天，克罗斯请了假去机场送他。年长的上司拥抱了他，一再对他的前程表示祝愿，并告诉他如果在这边做得不开心，就随时来找他。克罗斯一一的应允了。他看着飞机穿破云层，在机场呆呆的坐了一会。他不想回到公司里自己的工位上。对面曾经是米洛，但现在已经空了。等他回过神来，窗外已经戏剧化的下起了倾盆大雨，连天空都变成铅灰色。克罗斯自嘲的想，正适合我的心情。

手机震动两声，他打开发现是罗伊斯的短信：“出来吧，我已经在机场外面了。“

他想问罗伊斯到底知道多少，但最终坐在车上的全程，他都一言不发，就连罗伊斯在车里放贾斯汀比伯的歌都没有表示反对。

罗伊斯把他送到楼下，临下车的时候他问罗伊斯：“为什么来接我？“

罗伊斯拍拍他的肩膀：“过几天就要封版了，我来看看我的项目技术负责人状态怎么样。“

克罗斯由衷的笑了起来，对罗伊斯说：“谢谢。“

罗伊斯说：“先别急着谢。昨天跟你说的那个bug，你明天必须修复掉交给我。“

“……“克罗斯到嘴边的感激的话被堵了回去。只给他一天时间，那不就是要熬夜吗！他愤然的转身走了。

克罗斯以为他还会因为想念米洛而状态低迷一段时间，然而紧急的开发任务已经由不得他考虑这些了。预计发版前一周，他刚到公司坐在工位上，沟通工具和邮箱就接连地响个不停。穆勒以百米冲刺的速度跑来，告诉他两个坏消息。第一个消息是竞品的预计发布时间提前了，就在他们产品预计发布的后两天，这样一来如果想赶在竞品前发布，他们的开发周期就没有余量了。第二个消息是，供应商突然大规模召回他们这款AI产品用到的一款芯片，他们的AI产品本来从昨天开始量产，现在生产线不得不暂停下来。罗伊斯已经递交出差申请，并点名要求克罗斯和他一起去做产线支持。

他们二人风尘仆仆地赶赴产线所在的城市，一下飞机就马不停蹄，跟产线同事会议沟通，检测已生产的样品。检测的结果比他们想象得更不乐观。被供应商召回的芯片确实存在巨大风险，只能临时寻找替代方案。

两人心事重重的赶回住宿的酒店标间，克罗斯随便选了靠近浴室一侧。他仰面躺在床上，觉得巨大的压力像海水一般将他没顶。如果没办法解决这个问题，面临的将是发布会延期，产品无法在市场上占据先发优势，还有每多等待一天就需要支出大量成本的产线……他求助般的看向罗伊斯，发现对方还在劈里啪啦的敲击键盘。像是没有经过这长途跋涉和噩梦般的会议，他仍然表情冷静，刀刃般锋利的俊美依然夺目。

罗伊斯好像知道他在看他，把电脑屏幕凑到他眼前：“托尼，我们换用0.2版本迭代时采用的方案三芯片组合，你看可以么？“

克罗斯皱眉道：“这个方案当时已经被评估为不可用……主要有两方面问题，第一，这个方案组合品控差，如果用于量产，预计会有5%的产品出现输出偏移，这对我们是不能接受的。第二，这个方案成本偏高，以我们现在定的售价，利润率无法接受……“

罗伊斯打断他：“成本的问题可以通过更换其他零件解决，通过综合评价性能和价格，把成本压缩到我们可接受的空间内。品控问题，我需要你开发一版质检工具，烧写进产品的开机自启动程序里，帮我们筛出那5%的问题产品，可行吗？“

克罗斯点点头，又摇摇头：“那还要联系供货商，供应链，确认现有结构工艺可行性、更改配套支持……“

罗伊斯说：“这些都我来搞。现在我需要你给我一个技术上的结论，你只有一天时间开发这个质检工具，是可行还是不可行。“

克罗斯闭上眼睛，需求，程序逻辑，关键算法，内存，性能。伪代码片段像电影胶片一般在他的脑海中一帧帧流过。当他睁开眼睛的时候，他说：“可以。”

接下来的24小时，克罗斯在之后每次回忆起都会感到一阵恍惚。在那一天一夜里，他的眼睛几乎没离开过笔记本电脑的屏幕，但他知道罗伊斯就在他身边，有条不紊的处理着他刚刚许诺的一切。在敲击键盘的间隙，他能听到罗伊斯电脑传来的提示音，那是他习惯使用的事务管理软件，代表着待办事项又减少了一件。不知道什么时候开始，他已经开始熟悉罗伊斯的许多东西。

即便在支持不住倒头小睡片刻的时间里，他隐约听到罗伊斯跟供应商沟通的电话声，仿佛也多了一点安心。他们在并肩战斗，罗伊斯排兵布阵，运筹帷幄。而代码是他唯一也最锋利的武器，等待着致命一击。

到第二天早晨的时候他完成了质检软件的编写，罗伊斯出去了一趟，带回来两杯冰咖啡，把沁着水珠的瓶身贴到克罗斯的脸上。

克罗斯仰着脸，有气无力的对罗伊斯说：“我这边差不多了。你那边新出的零件方案发我一份吧，我看看有没有不兼容。”

罗伊斯直接把自己电脑递给他。

克罗斯匆匆的看了一遍，心里不由得佩服罗伊斯能在这么短的时间内整合出一套天衣无缝的替代方案，按这么算下来应该还有得赚。

罗伊斯说：“把质检代码打包发给产线同事吧。我已经跟他们沟通好，把你的自启动质检代码作为产线的最后一道工序，通过质检的样品会按照原计划由测试人员进行性能检验。”他微微吐了一口气，“到时候，我们就知道这套方案究竟是否可行了。”

克罗斯想，这还是一直以来，第一次在他脸上看到类似紧张的神色。

他们略作休息后便赶到产线，在会议室里忐忑不安地等待着测试同事给他们的审判。即使已经无比困倦，克罗斯仍然没办法睡着，一遍遍的刷着邮箱。他知道罗伊斯也是一样。

叮咚一声，邮件的提示音传来。罗伊斯点开邮件快速滑动到最下方，随即露出一个如释重负的笑容，一直紧皱的眉头冰消雪融。

他对克罗斯说：“测试通过了。”

他们回到酒店倒头休息了一下午，晚上又跟同样卸下千斤重担一般的产线同事去吃了顿当地特色放松。两人心满意足的回到酒店，明日就该返程了。

克罗斯觉得自己像平时的穆勒一样兴奋。他们的并肩战斗胜利了。这几天的罗伊斯让他觉得新奇，原来罗伊斯也会疲惫，也会有黑眼圈，也会紧张到七情上脸，也会在一天一夜的连续工作之后面无人色，显露出一副奄奄一息的样子。原来他锐利的俊美在闭上眼睛，长长的睫毛垂下来的时候，会变成毫无防备的天真。克罗斯觉得自己有什么话想对他说，但是他不知道该说什么，于是他开始跟罗伊斯聊起自己昨天写的质检代码里一个精妙的关键逻辑。

罗伊斯看着话多得一反常态的克罗斯，忍不住微微笑了起来。他不知道克罗斯对他有了新印象，他只知道这样的克罗斯一直让他觉得可爱。

即便克罗斯喜欢的是别人，即便克罗斯一直觉得，他仅仅是喜欢他的身体。

但那又有什么重要的呢？罗伊斯凑近克罗斯，用亲吻封住他喋喋不休的嘴巴。

克罗斯的蓝眼睛又瞪得圆圆的，他结结巴巴的说：“马尔科，你，你还喜欢我的身体吗？”

罗伊斯把他按在床上，用接下来的动作回答了他。


End file.
